


Fever ray

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, Full Moon, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, PWP, Rough Sex, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Derek spends his nights with Stiles he feels better. Less determined and broody, sometimes relaxed even.<br/>It's nice, but also brings the dangerous side effect of losing his ability to control his transforming into a werewolf by sheer rage and anger.<br/>He has to find another anchor - fortunately Stiles offers a delicious distraction and tames the wolf with his own, human<br/>abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever ray

Stiles got the message in the middle of the Lacrosse practice. After two hours of running around in the pouring rain he was soaked to the bones as he felt his phone buzzing against his thigh. Pulling the vibrating thing out of his pocket, he had to squint his eyes against the blurred lines.

It was a message from Derek, containing only one word:  
 _Now._

Stiles immediately dropped his stick. “Sorry Coach, I have to leave.” he yelled across the field and with that his legs started moving against the muddy ground. Stiles heard Finstock yelling at him, calling him a twat and threatening to kick him out of the team-- but he couldn't care less. This was Derek calling for him and nothing could stop him from getting into that stupid car right now.

 ♦ 

Watching rain and mud slowly soaking into the expensive seats of the Camaro, Stiles felt a sting of guilt. He had convinced Derek to lend him his beloved car and his own faithful promises to return it safe and sound currently rang in his ears. He had pledged to be careful with the precious interior-- and yet the whole seat was sprinkled with sludge and a dirty puddle of rainwater sloshed around Stiles' feet as he floored the gas. Small clods of earth and grass centered on the floor mat, smearing the dear fabric. It was a fucking mess he had made with his filthy shoes, but once again _he couldn't care less_.

Every muscle in his body was taut, his cock already half-hard as sweat trickled down his neck. He knew what Derek was asking for-- and it made his raging boner twitch.

By the time the boy arrived at the loft, the rain had turned into a full-blown thunderstorm. Stepping out of the Camaro, Stiles muttered a curse as he nearly slipped in one of the muddy puddles on the street. His fingers were so wet he had to fumble a few seconds for the keys before he was able to lock the expensive car and with a sigh he rushed towards the old building. Stiles let himself in, a nervous heart thudding against his ribcage. It pounded even louder than the thunder and the boy gulped.  
Rain ran down his spine, cooling his burning skin and shivering he entered the chill hallway as he listened to his own sloppy footsteps against the concrete floor.

He remembered the first time Derek had asked for _it_ , and how nervous he ha been. How tensed and anxious Stiles' whole body had shook in anticipation. And how fucking _good_ he had felt afterward. 

Stiles made his way upwards quickly, nearly slipping on the stairs for the second time, and finally burst into the dark loft. The grip he had on his key and phone was almost painfully.Squinting against the fuzzy light, he carefully scannedbefore spotting Derek by the window.

The big wolf sat on the ledge, arms crossed in front of his broad chest. He wore nothing more than boxers and a wife beater and the look on his brooding face was both concerned and challenging.

“You made it,” he snarled and Stiles could see the sheen of sweat on the golden skin of his forehead. The Alpha's knuckles were white as he buried his fingers deeper in his own biceps, his nostrils flaring with every inhale.

“You asked for it,” Stiles replied as he kicked his filthy shoes off, scattering water and mud everywhere. Under normal circumstances Derek would punch him in the face for such a thing; lecturing him half an hour about keeping the loft clean and not leaving his stuff all over the place.

But tonight was not _normal;_ tonight the moon was blue. 

The muscles on Derek's jaw clenched violently, fangs snapping out and sharp claws scratching painfully across his biceps.

"I need it.” he rasped, his voice hoarse.

Stepping a little closer, Stiles cocked his head. "I know," he mumbled, taking in the Alpha's arousal along with the warm scent of his golden skin. “That's what I'm here for.” he added and with that he crashed their lips together. Both stumblingunder the sheer force of the impact, Derek was thrown bodily against the window. His fangs darted out and scraped the boy's lower lip, cutting the sensitive skin and soon the metallic taste of blood was all over their lips.

Stiles growled like a wolf and pressed into the wet depths of the Alpha's mouth. He batted Derek's tongue away with his own, licked deep and eager and moaned quietly.  
He tasted his own blood, cold smoke and everything Derek – and he continued to fuck the Alpha's mouth with his tongue until his lungs ached for air.

“You will pay for that,” he threatened as they separated, panting, and pointed towards his bleeding lip. Derek growled in response. His calloused hands were all over Stiles, warm and needy against his soaked shirt, yanking him closer by his clothing.

“Make me.” he mumbled and traced his lips down Stiles' jaw line, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the wet skin.

A cruel snicker left the boy's throat as he combed his fingers through Derek's silky hair, pulling a little harder than strictly necessary.

“Will do,” he promised and tugged on the black mane until Derek had to tilt his head back, exposing his neck.

Again the Alpha's head fell back against the window and Stiles made good on his threat. He attacked Derek's exposed throat with teeth and tongue, sucked violently on the warm flesh and listened to the hoarse yelps that left the wolf's mouth. He slid down deeper, left hickeys and bruises on his way before he bit down hard on the Alpha's collarbone, drawing blood.

“Okay?” Stiles panted as he removed the red droplets carefully with his tongue and Derek nodded.

“More,” he whined and his fingers clenched around the boys waist, digging deep into the soaked fabric of his muddy tights. “Give me more, I can still... feel... _it_.”

Stiles felt his lips curling into a content smile as he sensed Derek's voice thick with lust and he bit down again. This time he left a crimson mark on the golden skin. He planted a trail of hard, wet kisses along the Alpha's shoulders, licked and sucked on the plain surface eagerly and dug his teeth deep into the soft flesh.

Hickeys bloomed all over Derek's collar as Stiles finally let go of the abused skin to remove the wife beater from the Alpha's torso.

“Tomorrow everyone will see that you were my little slut tonight.” Stiles snarled while he freed the the body from the dispensable clothing.

The werewolf growled in response and gnashed his fangs next to Stiles' ear. “Everyone will know that I fucked you senseless, baby.” Stiles continued and watched Derek bucking in hips in desperation search for friction.

“What about instead of talking you actually _do it_.” the Alpha uttered and pushed his waist up again, thrust his leaking cock against the boy's crotch. His blood red eyes were hazed with lust and sweat ran down his neck.

“You need it so bad, right?” Stiles teased and licked his lips at the sight of his needy mate.

He loved those nights of the full moon in which Derek needed his cock inside his tight ass more than ever. In which he begged to be fucked, in desperate need to overcome the urge of transforming with something equally powerful.

Stiles loved being Derek's anchor.

Derek didn't even bother to answer, just swallowed dryly and pulled Stiles into a hard kiss. Their tongues clasped around each other desperately, fought hard, and spittle ran down their chins as they separated again.

“I... I can't wait.” Derek panted and his voice was so thick with _want_ it made Stiles' cock twitch. The boxers under his muddy track pants were already soaked with pre-cum and the continuing rutting against Derek's groin left him trembling. His whole body was tensed, every muscle strained with anticipation and his skin ached to be touched by calloused paws.

“Pull your boxers down,” he ordered and watched Derek comply. He was already beyond sanity, his mind blurred with the need to fill his mate whole and he felt his balls tensing painfully.

Stiles allowed them another wet and sloppy kiss before he dropped his hands to Derek's waist. He pressed his fingers against the muscled flanks, dug his nails into the warm skin and steadied the Alpha's erratic movements.

His lips found their way to Derek's ear, brushed annoyingly tender across the sensitive shell and drew a soft moan out of the wolf's throat.

“I want you to turn around, big guy.” he instructed and his words were slurred. He bucked his hips against Derek's groin, causing merciful friction with the soaked fabric of his lacrosse shorts and making the werewolf whimper. “C'mon, turn around and bend down for me.”

Derek gulped and nodded, his red eyes boring into Stiles' ember depths. The sweat on his temples glistened in the pale moonlight and the boy leaned in to lick it away.

Derek's growl rumbled deep in his broad chest as he pushed the boy away a few inches. His claws scratched Stiles' wrists as he turned around and he immediately winced.

“It's okay big bad wolf, you won't hurt me.” Stiles whispered and watched as his Alpha dropped his crossed arms on the ledge.

Derek bent down as desired, pushed his back upwards and his exposed arse against Stiles' stirring cock. The muscles under his golden skin flexed with every movement and Stiles' mouth fell agape, once again mesmerized by the smoothness of the Alpha's body.

“That's a good boy.” Stiles murmured as he petted Derek's sweat covered flanks. “Such an eager little slut for me.”

It took Stiles a few seconds to untangle the cord that held his track pants in place and he watched his own fingers shaking with anticipation. Arousal flared through his body and desire burnt his veins like a smoldering brand.

As soon as he managed to loosen the pants he dropped them, pushed down the soaked boxers as well and let them pool around his dirt-sprinkled calves.

Stiles continued thrusting his hips against the delicious swell of Derek's firm cheeks. He moved in slow, lazy circles, slid his throbbing length through the Alpha's cleft and fondled the puckering hole with the tip of his cock.

“Shit, Stiles,” Derek panted and dropped his head. He leaned his forehead against the cold window, pressed back against the teasing movements of his lover and felt his own pre-cum leaking onto the floor.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name.” Stiles promised and pushed a little harder. He smeared the Alpha's hole with his own wetness, lubed it up while his hand clutched firmly at Derek's hips.

It was harder now to steady the outraged wolf and he brushed his thumbs across the small of Derek's back in soothing circles. “I'm gonna mount you Derek, gonna make you mine.” he panted, his voice barely audible against the pouring rain outside.

“Claim me,” Derek replied and a muffled cry escaped his throat as Stiles pushed forward again, stretching the puckering hole. “Fuck me until I scream. Mark me. Claim me. Run riot on me, but do it _now_!” he shouted and the growl in his chest was not human anymore.  
The vertebrae under his skin popped out and his whole back arched involuntarily.

“No,” Stiles groaned and pressed his palm against the jutting joints. “You're not going to transform, I won't allow it.” He dripped a good amount of spittle on his cock and aligned himself, still steadying Derek's twitching body.

“Stiles do it!” the Alpha roared and dug his claws into the ledge, leaving deep marks in the stone.

And Stiles did.

He snapped his hips, pushed forward with the force of a thunderstorm and slid inside Derek in one, smooth motion.  
They both cried out in pleasure and cast their heads back in a perfectly synchronized way. Stiles' length was hot in Derek's soaking tightness, stretching and lolling the strained muscles and causing friction everywhere.

“Please...” the Alpha pleaded and his body trembled under the force of the sensation. “Please Stiles, move.”

“You're such a little slut,” Stiles slurred and backed out of the slick hole. His cock dripped with spittle and pre-cum and he nearly swooned at the sight of the Derek's tight muscle wrapped around the pink tip.

“Tell me how much you want my prick inside that little ass of yours, c'mon, don't be so shy big guy. You know I like it when you get all talkative.”

Derek snarled and huffed out a breath. He felt sweat and blood running down his neck, smelled the sour stench of Stiles' sweat in the damp air and became even harder.

“Fuck me, Stiles.” he groaned and dropped his head again. “Fuck me hard and merciless, please. I wanna feel you so deep inside me. Come on, mount me.”

A content smile curled Stiles' pink lips and he hummed in approval.

“That's my wolf,” he replied and thrust forward. He re-entered the heat of Derek's body forcefully and the sudden impact created a strangled moan in both of their throats.

“Again.” the wolf pleaded and a moan rolled from his lips. The boy complied with the hoarse request, snapped his hips again and finally set up a steady rhythm.

“You want it harder?” Stiles snarled after a few sloppy thrusts and trailed a hand upwards. His long fingers fisted in the black mane of the wolf and he tugged the thick strands, pulled and plucked until the Alpha's scalp tingled with dull pain.

“Yeah,” Derek groaned and pressed back against the hard thrusts. He wanted so much more, wanted it deeper and faster and his body ached with need.

“Say it,” Stiles demanded and increased his pace. “Say you're mine.”

“I'm yours.”

Stiles grinned as he sped up again.

He pounded into Derek's tight ass relentlessly, crushed his bony hips against the firm cheeks and felt his balls slapping against the golden skin. Sweat ran down their flanks, mixed with rain, blood and spittle. Steam rose from their heated bodies and the damp air was soon filled with loud moans and muffled screams.

Derek's low growls echoed from the walls and vibrated deep in the boy's chest as he buried his cock in the Alpha's hot wetness. It felt like the touch of a beast and he shivered at the thought, bent down to press open-mouthed kisses against Derek's neck.

“I fucking love you,” he snarled and listened to the gnashing of Derek's teeth. “And I love how you feel around my throbbing cock. You're so tight and hot, everything is so slick down there.”

The wolf roared at the sound of Stiles' husky voice in his oversensitive ears and his eyes flashed crimson. His cock twitched painfully and a new wave of pre-cum dripped on the concrete floor. “Fuck, Stiles... don't you... ever... stop,” he moaned and listened to the thudding noise created by his forehead hitting the window. “Fuck me harder.”

The boy gritted his teeth in an attempt not to come right here, right now just at the sound of Derek's hoarse voice, and swallowed hard.

“Say please.” he demanded and pulled a little harder on the silky hair between his fingers.

“Please,” Derek complied and sucked on his own lower lip. “Please Stiles, fuck me harder... I-I want you t-to... hhhnnggghh... come inside my ass.”

“I'm gonna fuck your brains out, big guy.” Stiles replied and bored into Derek's arse.

He fucked his mate senseless. Over and over again he plunged his cock into the Alpha's hole, snapped and pushed his hips and stretched every inch of the slick depths.

They were far beyond small whimpers and only loud screams echoed in the wide loft. Derek's forehead thudded against the window with every forceful thrust – but they didn't care, fucked and pounded eagerly.

Eventually Stiles trailed his lips down the Alpha's spine, pressed wet kisses and rough bites against the sweaty skin and sucked it in. He worried the soft surface between blunt teeth and eased the sweet pain with swipes of his warm tongue afterward.

“Let go,” he whispered after another hard thrust as he felt Derek close to the edge. “I got ya.”

The wolf groaned and for one delicious moment his whole body trembled in sweet tension. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his back arching. A wave of heat bolted through his veins and his straining cock twitched once again before releasing him self onto the concrete floor untouched.  
Hot spurts of cum splashed out of his rock hard length, dripped down and mixed with sweat and saliva.

“Fuck Stiles, don't stop. Faster please.” Derek roared and tilted his head back, felt the boy's teeth against his shoulder.

“You're mine,” Stiles growled close to the Alpha's ear before he bit down hard on the wolf's skin. His teeth pierced the sensitive flesh until they drew blood. Then he sucked and licked the metallic wetness away and left the warm skin with a red mark. “You're mine, and everyone will know it tomorrow.”

Stiles rode Derek through his orgasm, took him deep and chased his own climax in a frantic pace. He felt sweat trickling down his back and flanks, cooling on the swell of his arse and he shuddered violently. He was lost in concentration and the complete and utter awe he felt as he pounded hard into the Alpha's soaking heat.

“Shit Derek, I-I'm... so close.” he moaned after another three or four thrusts, his mouth hanging agape.

Derek pressed back against the ruthless treatment, clenched his muscles tight around Stiles gorgeous prick and wiggled his ass.

"You bitch,” Stiles roared and laughter bubbled in his chest as he finally found his sweet release.

He spilled his seed deep into Derek's ass, spent into that slick heat and bent down until his face lay flush against the wolf's muscled back.

Waves of pleasure washed over him, carried him away and soon the boy felt his knees buckle. The heat of Derek's firm body oozed through his skin and caressed his dazed senses.

“Shit Derek, that was... intense.” he murmured and felt the werewolf under his chest growl. “You okay? I mean with the whole... 'I want to wolf out and kill everyone including my boyfriend' thing?”

Derek snarled and wiggled his ass again. He straightened up slowly, pushing the boy onto his feet and turned around.

“For now,” he replied and his eyes were back to normal, all hazel and pale.

“So there's going to be another round?” Stiles panted and curled his lips into a smile. He let his gaze roam over the bruises and hickeys, over the abused skin and the clearly visible imprint of his teeth on the Alpha's shoulder and he couldn't help a rush of pride.

“Possibly.” Derek shrugged and his fingers fisted tightly in the still damp fabric of the boy's Lacrosse jersey. He pulled him close. “Most likely.”

Stiles' grin widened.

“Ready in a minute,” he murmured and stumbled against Derek's broad chest.

“Poser.” the Alpha snarled and kissed his human, long and hard and breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> My long promised and finally finished bottom!Derek.  
> This is my guilty pleasure and one of my biggest kinks: Derek getting fucked like a little whore by Stiles.  
> Bottom!Derek is such a wonderful image in my head and I wail in the idea of top!Stiles until dares to convince me otherwise. Mwahahahaa
> 
> It's beta'd by my wonderful [Jess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madefrommemories/pseuds/madefrommemories) who did such a perfect job with it.  
> I love you girl! 
> 
> xx


End file.
